Endangered
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: The Pokemon population is decreasing due to the female Pokemon's infertility. Male Pokemon have evolved genetically though to mate with another creature in order to survive, and that creature appears to be... Humans. BikiniShipping. KingRockShipping. CheckMateShipping. FortuneShipping. FeelingShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Viewer discretion advised. Some scene contain extreme violence, sexual nature, and strong language. This story is intended for mature audiences and not recommended for those under 18.**

**That being said, this is applies to all the chapters/stories in this story. Like **_**Problems**_**, this will feature multiple, shorter stories. **_**Endangered**_** will feature five stories, starting off with this one, which features Rosa and Marlon (BikiniShipping).**

**I will explain more of the story at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Rosa sat on the sand, basking in the sun. Her small, pink bikini bared enough skin for her to get an even tan across her body.

"Nate won't know what to say when he sees me nicely tanned," said Rosa to herself.

She smiled as she turned over. This was just one step in her plan to get Nate, the long time crush of hers. Rosa was planning on looking nice, a tan just being part of that, to make him fall for her.

"I don't know who Nate is, but that tan is sure to impress," said a voice.

Rosa lifted her head to see a man standing over her. His blue eyes contrasted against his darkly tanned skin, though matched his styled, blue hair. Rosa continued to look at him, though blushed when she realized he was half naked. He had no shirt to cover his torso. Rosa knew they were at a beach and it was customary for a guy to swim shirtless, but she had been staring at him. She felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. She noticed he was incredibly fit, which made her even more uncomfortable for noticing such things.

"Well, have fun basking," said the man, waving and walking towards the ocean.

Rosa barried her face in her crossed arms. She tried to get her mind back to her goal in catching Nate's attention, but she couldn't get the image of the man out off her mind. She flipped over and sat up, turning her attention to the ocean. She watched as the tanned man called out Mantine, which he then proceeded to climb on the back on and head out to sea.

_He must fish or something_, figured Rosa.

He seemed very ocean-inspired to Rosa, so she figured that only must mean his work dealt with the ocean; a fisherman or maybe a Pokemon surfer or something. She didn't recognize him, but she wasn't very observant to people's faces. He could be someone very famous and she wouldn't know it.

She watched as he disappeared out to sea.

_Going that far, he must be fishing_, she thought.

Watching the calm water, Rosa suddenly got the urge to swim. It would be a waste to not swim when visiting such a beautiful ocean she figured. And thus thinking so, Rosa jumped up and walked towards the water.

* * *

Time passed and Rosa was having fun splashing around in the water. She kept to the waist-height water, not wanting to have to actually tread water.

_I think I should probably head in and check my tan_, she thought. _I did go to the beach to get a tan to begin with. If my tan isn't good, it would be all for nothing_.

She was just about to head in when a wave came barreling in, disturbing the once calm ocean. Rosa was knocked to her knees, pushed under the water. She tried to come up for air, but remained a bit dizzy from the wave. Being so dizzy, she ended up not being able to stop herself from being pulled out by the water.

When she finally came back to her senses, she was a ways away from the beach. She looked at the distance and it was then she regretted not having any water-Pokemon on her to help pull her back.

She huffed.

"Looks like I need to start swimming," she said with a sigh.

She started to swim back to the beach when something pulled her down underneath the water.

* * *

**So there is the end of this chapter, and as I promised, I will explain what this story is about.**

_**Endangered**_** is a compilation story of shorter stories, much like **_**Problems**_**, where the population of Pokemon are diminishing. There is something wrong with both wild and captured Pokemon, something in the environment, that is causing the female Pokemon to become infertile and the male Pokemon to become extremely violent towards everyone.**

**The idea is that, like every other creature, Pokemon are evolving to survive, though not the typical evolving. Their genetics are evolving to allow them to breed with other species. Those other species just happen to be humans.**

**I will explain some more as the story progresses, as I don't want to give everything away. Only reason why I explained the stuff in the previous paragraph, which hasn't even happened in the story yet, is because it was touched on in the summary.**

**The first genre of **_**Endangered**_** is angst, though it will be pretty equal, sometimes a little greater, romance. I can only put two genres, so I couldn't include there are horror elements to this story and some focus on friendship here and there.**

**The first story, which you just read Chapter 1 of, is primarly RosaxMarlon, though the beginning is a bit RosaxNate.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Who was that man? [I bet you can figure out who he was.] What will come of him and Rosa? Will they meet again? Speaking of Rosa, what has happened to her? What dragged her under the water? Will she be alright or is the outcome grim?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Rosa was catching some rays to impress her long-time crush, Nate. She met an uber tanned man who road off on a Mantine. Rosa didn't know what to think of him, but found him somewhat appealing. Rosa, after watching him ride off into the ocean's horizon, decided to check out the ocean herself by taking a swim. Suddenly a wave came up and took her further away from the beach. We left her as she was trying to swim back to the ocean and pulled down underneath the ocean's surface.**_

* * *

Rosa struggled for air as she tried to escape the grip of the creature pulling her down. She looked towards her leg to see and Octillery had a hold of it. It seemed to be pulling her towards it.

The gleam in the eyes of the Octillery terrified Rosa. She kicked, trying to get it to release her, though the more she struggled, the more its grip tightened.

She felt like she was done for when a wild Wailord came up, knocking the Octillery away; thus allowing Rosa to escape. She swam up for air, gasping when she finally had it.

_What was that about?_ she thought, thinking of the Octillery.

She never heard of a Pokemon acting that way before. The way it looked at her sent a chill down her spine. She felt like it was sizing her up for something.

"Wail!"

The cry came from behind Rosa. She turned around to see the large Pokemon that had saved her from Octillery breaching. She had just enough time to scream as the Pokemon came crashing down on top of her. She was pushed back under water by the weight of the Wailord.

She opened her eyes, which she closed during the impact, to see the Wailord had stopped over her. She went to swim around it, but it seemed to refuse to move. It keep its belly close to her. Suddenly it pushed down on her.

"Wah!" it cried.

Rosa look on in terror at the cream belly, trying to push away, but the Wailord just kept pushing her down and was too strong. Suddenly she felt something on her legs.

She realized she close to the tail of the Wailord and had figured it to be the tail of the Pokemon against her skin. But upon her looking, she was grossed out by what she was seeing. A giant penis had extended itself from the Wailord. It was about the length of one of Rosa's legs and had a good thickness to it. It was what Rosa had felt. The penis was pushing itself between Rosa's flailing legs and trying to make its way underneath her bikini bottoms.

Rosa clawed at the abdomen of the Wailord, but the Pokemon seemed unphased. She kicked the penis, causing it to instead glide upwards against her belly. It pushed between her breasts and ripped her top. Rosa watched as her bikini top floated away, baring her breasts.

The Wailord repositioned itself and had its penis back between Rosa's legs. She tried to pushed the penis away, but she couldn't move it. It seemed to harden under her touch and was much stiffer than when she had kicked it.

The penis kept pushing itself at the bikini bottoms before breaking through. The thick limb slid itself into Rosa's vagina, causing her to cry out in pain. By this point, she had barely any air and was in so much pain, she fainted.

The Wailord took no notice to Rosa's condition and continued on its way. The large penis had molded Rosa's lower body around it, causing her lower abdomen to expand and the bikini bottoms to break. It pumped and pumped, and if Rosa was awake, she would have felt a prick followed by warmth filling her. The Wailord pulled itself from Rosa, some cum and blood following it.

The Wailord just swam away after that, leaving Rosa to float there.

* * *

Rosa awoke to find herself in a small room, laying on the floor. A thick, warm yellow blanket covered her naked body. She looked around the room, and after finding herself alone, she uncovered her body.

She remembered what had just happened to her. The Wailord... She looked down at her groin to see that there was still some white, opaque liquid on her inner thighs, mixed with blood. She looked at her vagina, and while it seemed to have returned to its normal size, it was still in major pain. She touched it, remembering the Wailord had just... Upon her touch, some salt water came out.

_What is going on?_ she thought.

Her insides felt on fire, like they had moved around and changed. She felt like a monster and covered herself again. When she did, the door opened, revealing the tanned man from earlier.

"Your awake," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

While he smiled, he still retained a worried aura. He knealed down beside Rosa and handed her a cup of hot tea he had been carrying.

"I found you washed up on the beach, completely naked and unconscious," he explained. "I carried you back to a shack I have on this beach. I was going to have you lay in my bed I have here, but the sheets were extremely dirty."

A faint blush appeared on his face from embarrassment when he spoke the last words.

"I am glad you are alright," he said. "But can I ask you why you were naked and out on the beach?"

Rosa looked down. She didn't want to admit what had happened to her with the Wailord. Who would believe she was raped by a Pokemon? She just shook her head.

"I don't remember," she lied.

This answer seemed to be okay with the man as he easily accepted it. He didn't press into it anymore.

"My name is Marlon, by the way," he introduced himself.

"I'm Rosa," she greeted back. "Thank you for helping me...Wait, did you say Marlon?!"

Rosa recognized the name. She didn't know his face, but his name was the same of the gym leader she heard of. He was rumored to specialize in water-Pokemon, which made sense he would go out on his Mantine. Rosa blushed when she didn't put one and one together before.

"The one and only," he said. "But don't worry, I won't challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

He laughed at his joke and stood back up.

"I don't have any girl's clothing, but this shirt seems big enough to cover you," he said, handing her a large, white shirt.

Rosa nodded in agreement. She had a pretty small frame that the shirt probably would cover. Marlon turned around as Rosa slipped it on. She stood up and the shirt went down to her thighs.

"It works," she said.

Marlon turned back around and smiled at her.

"Glad I kept the shirt. It is too big for me and I was about to get rid of it," he said.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. Rosa blushed as Marlon led her out of the room.

"Sorry you had to sleep on the floor of the extra room," he apologized.

Rosa shook her head and held up her heads.

"No, it's fine," she said.

She was glad someone helped her in a time of need, instead of ignoring her. Sleeping on a hardwood floor of a shack was better than laying on the beach unconscious.

Marlon guided her to a couch and gestured her to sit down.

"I just cleared it off and was about to move you to the couch when I found you finally woke up," he said. "I should have been quicker."

Rosa just smiled at the consideration that the gym leader showed. He sat down beside her and began to ask questions about where Rosa was staying and if he could help her in anyway to return home.

"Actually, I am from Aspertia City," admitted Rosa. "I am here traveling with my friend, Nate."

"Nate? That was the name you mentioned earlier right?" asked Marlon.

Rosa blushed when Marlon brought up earlier. She nodded, trying to avoid Marlon seeing her red face. It didn't work. Marlon noticed the girl blushing and laughed.

"Your tan is pretty good, so I bet Nate will be impressed," he said. Adding, "I am."

Rosa turned even more red as Marlon brought her into a side hug.

"Hehe, and who wouldn't find that blush cute? Nate will surely fall for you," he said, completely unaware that Rosa was becoming more and more embarrassed.

He stood up and handed her a blanket.

"I need to go back to my Pokemon," he said. "So why don't you relax here, while I figure out a way to get that Nate here to pick you up."

Before Rosa could comment, Marlon left her. Rosa looked at the blanket and smile. After wrapping it herself up in it, she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Rosa wakes up to find something's up! What will she find? What is up will Marlon? He gets his own little spotlight next chapter, as does Nate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Rosa was raped by a Wailord and fell unconscious due to it. Marlon found her washed up on the beach and took her to his shack to rest. She woke up and talked with Marlon. Marlon left to check on his Pokemon, that he left after finding Rosa, and Rosa felt back to sleep on the couch.**_

* * *

Marlon thought back to the young girl, Rosa. She seemed to know what happened to her, but it seemed uncomfortable for her to even think about it, let alone talk about it. He didn't want to press any further, fearing he might upset her and she wouldn't speak anymore to him. He was glad she was just talking. It seemed she went through something pretty bad, she was naked and unconscious on the beach after all, but she still talked to him.

Marlon smiled at the thought of her as he finally made it to the beach. The smile faded as he saw his Mantine that he left there in a fight with a wild Spheal. Marlon raced to the side of his Mantine.

"Mantine, are you okay?" he asked.

The Spheal noticed Marlon standing beside Mantine and ran away frightened. Marlon gave a sigh of relief and went to place his hand on Mantine. Mantine turned around.

"Man! Manti!" it screamed.

The Mantine used Scald on Marlon, causing the boy to run away. Mantine chased him for a bit before giving up.

_What has gotten into Mantine? That was my Mantine..._ The boy wondered.

* * *

Nate looked around the road, but couldn't find Rosa anywhere.

_Where is that girl?_ he thought.

He was worried for Rosa's safety. He thought back to the incident.

He was walking along the road, trying to find his friend, Rosa. Suddenly he was attacked by a wild Wurmple. It seemed more aggressive. Nate called out his Dewott, only to have his own Pokemon attack him.

_The Pokemon seem to be more and more aggressive than usual... At least the males..._

He was now worried about Rosa, who had gone off on her own. He hadn't seen or heard from her. Nate hoped she wasn't attacked by a Pokemon.

He looked down at his Pokeballs. He managed to call Dewott back, but only after the Pokemon almost seriously injured him. He was glad they were stuck inside the Pokeballs, he wasn't going to take a chance they would attack him if he called any of them out.

* * *

Rosa woke up with a short pain in her abdomen. She threw off the blanket.

"What is going on?!" she screamed.

She watched as her lower abdomen expanded underneath the shirt. She lifted the shirt and watched as her stomach grew larger and larger. She tried to jump up only to fall down to the weight of her stomach.

It didn't appear to be fat. Her stomach remained stiff, unlike fat. It felt like something was growing inside her.

She screamed in pain as her stomach grew and grew. It only stopped when her stomach was at amazing size.

_What should I do?_ she panicked in her head.

She couldn't stand, but she needed help. She pulled herself across the floor and out the front door. She hoped Marlon might be close.

* * *

Marlon raced back to the shack. He felt like he should warn Rosa about the aggressive Pokemon. Maybe that was what happened to her, he figured. If that was true, he needed to figure out what was going on with the Pokemon.

He opened the door to find the couch empty. He looked around for Rosa, but couldn't find her anywhere in the small shack.

"Where could she have gone?" he asked.

He left the shack to look for the girl.

* * *

Rosa didn't know how long she had been pulling herself across the sand, but it felt like a while.

She looked towards the ocean, hoping to see Marlon on the horizon. Yet it remained empty.

_I need to find him..._ she thought, but something seemed to distract her. _The water looks nice._

She stopped, staring at the blue water. Suddenly she seemed out of air. She grasped her throat, desperately pleading for air, only to find the skin on the side of her neck peeling. She couldn't scream, as she couldn't even speak, as she held the skin. What replaced her skin was a set of gills on either side of her neck, each surrounded by a small patch of scales.

She couldn't breath. Something in her mind told her to head towards the ocean. It was probably the appearance of the gills that made her figure this. She slowly pulled herself towards the water as she ran out of air. She managed to be pulled out by the tide as she was gasping.

She got to the deep water and went underneath. The water hit her gills and she felt like she had air.

_What is happening?_

She felt the gills again, hoping she was just imagining it all, but they were still there; moving as the water circulated through them. She looked down at her giant stomach. With a new look at it, it looked like she was pregnant... Extremely pregnant.

Along with her stomach which had grown, her breasts had grown too.

She touched her stomach, but retracted her hands as she felt something move inside her. She was terrified and wondering what was going on, but her fear was put on hold as pain shot through her body once more. This time in her legs and arms.

* * *

**So what happens is after the Pokemon and human have mated, the human becomes pregnant with the Pokemon's egg. As the egg becomes apparent inside the human, the human goes through more changes. They take on traits of the Pokemon the mated with.**

**Rosa's stomach is about the size of a woman carrying triplets in the later weeks. The weight however is much more, where if she tried to stand up and carry it, it might break her back, so she pulls herself on the ground. She gained the gills, allowing her to remain under the water. I know whales are mammals, not fish, but we don't know about Wailords. I am going to give her gills anyway.**

**The transformation and development of the egg happen two days after the act of mating. Rosa was out for a while.**

**In this story, Rosa is 13. She started her journey with Nate at 12 [Nate was 13] and have been at it for a year. Marlon is 17 in this.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... We see what was happening to Rosa when we left. Will Marlon find her? What about Nate? And what will happen to Rosa when whatever inside of her tries to come out?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the views, favs, and follows. Remember to review!**

* * *

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Rosa grew a baby bump, though hers is a bit different from the regular mama's. She pulled herself across the beach in search for Marlon for help. She gained gills in the process and forced into the ocean. Marlon is stuck searching for Rosa and so is Nate.**_

* * *

When the pain finally stopped coursing through Rosa's body, her hands and feet had morphed. Her toes and fingers had elongated and grew skin between them, causing them to become webbed. Her hands and arms had turned blue, as did her feet and legs.

_I am becoming a freak_, she thought, crying. _It is all that Wailord's fault._

She continued to weep in her mutated hands, though being surrounding by water, they were quickly washed away.

"Wah!"

Rosa turned to see the one she had been cursing in her mind. The wild Wailord that had raped her swam up to her. She didn't know how, but she recognized it. She was so angry, she was about to swim away.

The Wailord stopped in front of Rosa and nudged her belly with its nose. It called out again and nuzzled against Rosa. Rosa didn't know what was coming over her, but her body suddenly became hot after being touched by the Wailord.

_It must be the changes_, she thought. _Not only is my outer appearance changing, but so is my hormones._

She tried to push away, but her body didn't want to. She managed to be able to swim away, though the Wailord followed her.

_Leave me alone! This is all your fault!_ she screamed in her head.

* * *

Marlon was out of breath. He had raced the entire length of the beach searching for Rosa, evading the aggressive Pokemon in his path.

_Where can she be?_ he wondered.

He looked out to the ocean.

_Please be alright, Rosa._

* * *

Rosa had grown tired and rested on a nearby rock. She felt like whatever was inside her was moving more and more, which drained her energy trying to deal with it.

The Wailord floated above her, as if waiting for something.

Rosa watched the Pokemon above her and sighed. She wished she never went into the water.

She felt her stomach move again. She place her hands on her stomach, trying to stop the movements. Suddenly, she felt something happen between her legs. She moved her hands towards her inner thighs and felt warmth. She looked to see her vagina widening and something white peaking out.

"Ahhh!"

Her scream was filtered by the water, but it still traveled. She felt like she was being split open as whatever was in her began to slid out. She tried to pull it out with her hands, but found it hard to grip. It felt hard, sort of like an egg.

The weight pushed through her pelvis and it felt like skin was ripping and bones were breaking. She watched as the round, white egg slid out between her legs.

She finally felt like she could breath when the giant egg was out of her. It really was an egg, a Pokemon egg that was inside her. It was white with green specs, like many other Pokemon eggs.

She gasped at the realization that she just gave birth to an egg. She looked at the egg between her spread legs. There was blood stuck to the shell and her inner legs, though most of it was in the water around her. Her vagina was still a bit stretched, though was going back to its original size. Her arms and legs still remained mutated, and she kept the gills. Along with those monstrosities, she gained large stretch marks across her abdomen.

The Wailord swam down and nudged the egg. It seemed happy. Rosa almost forgot this was the swam Pokemon that raped her. She didn't forget for long though and tried to swim away. The Wailord noticed this and swam after Rosa.

It cut her off and Rosa noticed, much to her distress, its penis returned, slightly erected. The Wailord pushed Rosa against the ocean's floor and laid on top of her. She watched as the penis tried to push itself between her legs once more.

_It is trying to mate with me again_, she realized.

She squirmed towards the side as the Wailord went to try to push itself inside her again. The penis slid up her stomach and hit her face. She ended up pressed against the large limb, her face being pushed into it.

_Not again!_

She could feel it becoming stiffer with every touch. Every time she touched it, the Wailord became more and more aroused.

_No!_

She pushed herself against the ground and managed to get out from under the Wailord. She then swam for her life.

* * *

**You remember that mention of a prick Rosa would have felt if she was conscious? Well, I imagine that instead of impregnating the human like a human male would by sperm, the male Pokemon would instead insert itself into the human and the human would feel a small prick. That prick would cause an egg to form inside said human. There can be cum, but that is just a side-effect of arousal.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Does Rosa get away? What happens with Marlon? Does he come to her rescue, or will it be Nate?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**... Rosa is trying to escape Wailord after laying a large egg. Her mutations haven't disappeared, but time will only tell if they are permanent, right? Marlon is still searching for her.**

* * *

Rosa swam and swam. Her webbed feet and hands helped propel he, but the Wailord was still pretty fast due to his size. Her only hope was to get into shallow waters where Wailord couldn't swim. And soon she saw her hope.

_The beach!_ she screamed in her head.

And as if seeing the beach trigger something, her gills faded back into her neck and the scales on her neck disappeared. The webs between her fingers disappeared, but her fingers remained pretty long. The same thing happened to her feet, though her toes remained long, too.

Due to losing her fins, she slowed down by a lot and she was running out of air. Rosa looked back to see the Wailord closing in. She feared the worse.

_If he catches me, he will mate with me again. I will be forced to mate and mate; remaining a freak for the rest of my life_, she thought.

Not wanting to be a Wailord's wife for the rest of her life and go through that pain of sex and birth again, she kicked harder. She began to swim a bit faster towards the beach. As she did, her fingers and toes returned to their normal length.

* * *

As Marlon watched the ocean, he noticed something. It looked like a girl who was being chased by a Wailord. She was coming towards the beach.

She seemed to be familiar to Marlon. She wore a large, white shirt that seemed to be dragging her a bit.

_Wait..._ he thought.

It was Rosa. He recognized her.

She was getting close, but so was the Wailord. If she managed to get to the shallow, the Wailord couldn't follow her.

"Hurry Rosa!" he called out to her, trying to motivate her.

* * *

"Hurry Rosa!"

Rosa looked up to see Marlon calling for her. Seeing him there, she felt motivated and swam harder.

Soon the Wailord stopped following her as it could not in the shallow water. Rosa wasn't about to stop though, afraid if she even slowed down, another Pokemon would come and rape her.

She looked down to see the ground close and put her feet against the ground. She continued to run the extra distance towards Marlon.

He scooped her up into his arms in a giant hug. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry you were attacked. I am glad you are alright," he rambled.

She just burried her face in his chest. She felt safe and that was all that mattered to her.

Her legs went numb since she stopped moving them, causing her to collapse into Marlon. Marlon just smiled and lifted up Rosa up in princess-style.

"Here, I'll carry you back to the shack," he said.

Rosa smiled through her tears and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Nate watched as Rosa was carried away by the older teenage boy. Nate sighed at this sight.

"I guess she doesn't need me anymore," he said, somewhat disappointed.

He turned his attention back to the world around him.

"Until the Pokemon calm down, I don't think I will be battling anyone any time soon," he said. "So I guess I should go and figure out what is wrong with the Pokemon so I can get my old Pokemon back."

He left the happy couple and went on his new journey.

* * *

**End of Rosa and Marlon's story. I was thinking of ending it on a bigger note, but I feel like that would be a stretch.**

**I tried not to laugh at imagining a Wailord with a giant penis chasing Rosa.**

**Next up is Serena and Lysandre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**With Rosa and Marlon's story done, we move on to the next story. This one features Serena [female player character from XY] and Lysandre [Baddie from XY]. This story will focus around KingRockShipping[SerenaxLysandre], though will hint at KalosShipping [SerenaxCalem].**

**Just like last story...**

**WARNING! Viewer discretion advised. Some scenes contain extreme violence, sexual nature, and strong language. This story is intended for mature audiences and not recommended for those under 18.**

* * *

Calem and Serena walked side by side along the path. It was a small, dirt path, winding around the tall trees and green brush. It seemed to get more and more narrow, causing the two friends to have to walk shoulder to shoulder.

"We should be coming up on the town in no time," said Calem.

He was staring at a little piece of paper with some scribbles on it. Serena peered over at the directions, but couldn't understand them. They looked like they were gibberish, but it was written in Calem's handwriting and anything written in Calem's writing was horrible.

Calem had claimed to have found a hidden town in the middle of the large forest, one that only a handful of trainers have ever visited. He had convinced Serena to travel to the town with him. She didn't believe such places could exist, but if they did, she didn't want Calem to get all the fame for visiting the place.

"Are you so sure?" she asked. "I feel like we are walking in circles."

The path had a lot of curves in it, making it easy for the path to make them go in circles. It wasn't even a distinct path, just some dirt where grass couldn't seem to grow.

Calem nodded his head.

"I am very sure," he assured the girl.

They continued to walk for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Night crept quickly on the teens. The trees in the forest were tall, not allowing any light to come in. The shadows would have swallowed the duo if not for Serena carry a flashlight. Calem stopped and stared at the piece of paper.

"I swear I wrote the directions correctly..." he muttered.

Serena walked over to him.

"And where did you get there directions?" she asked.

"From a trustworthy, old man behind the PokeCenter," he said.

"There is you problem, you shouldn't trust anybody and everybody..." started Serena. "Wait?! Why were you _behind_ the PokeCenter?!"

Calem shrugged, as if he didn't even know why and stepped off what path there was. He plopped down against a nearby tree and sighed.

"Looks like we are camping tonight and heading back to the Center tomorrow," he said, gesturing for Serena to sit beside him.

Serena sighed and shook her head, still she sat beside Calem. He swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in.

"Hey!" she complained.

"It is getting cold and we don't have a blanket," he explained. "We need some way to stay warm. Cuddling is the best way, unless you want to..."

He looks down at her short skirt and smiled. Serena frowned and blushed. She grabbed her skirt and pulled on the hem line, trying to make it magically cover more of her. Calem laughed and rest his head on top of hers.

"It's fine," he whispered. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

He rubbed her shoulder in a caring way. She seemed to relax with the knowledge he wouldn't do anything and sunk into his arm.

* * *

That night the two teens didn't know they were being watched. The three figures watched from the shadows.

"What should we do?" a feminine voice whispered.

"We can attack them now," suggested a masculine, but squeaky voice.

The two figures were facing a much taller, more intimidating figure. While one couldn't make out his features in the lack of light, it was obvious this man wasn't one to be triffled with. He gave off the aura of someone very strong and serious.

"You can attack the boy, but save the girl," he commanded.

Even at a whisper, his voice rung. The two much smaller figures saluted, not arguing with the orders. They were about to pull out a Pokeball each when suddenly something fell on top of them.

* * *

**End of the first chapter of Serena and Lysandre's story.**

**For the setting, this chapter takes place in the middle of an unspecified forest. I didn't want to get too specific and just completely screw everything up because I was "trying to make it work".**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Who are the shadowy figures? What fell on them? What will happen to the slumbering Serena and Calem? And what is with the perverted Calem? One could think that Calem got him and Serena lost in that forest on purpose...**


	7. Chapter 7

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**** :)**

* * *

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Serena accompanied Calem on a search for a hidden town to only get lost with him in a forest at night. Calem hit on Serena, but in the end they cuddled up as friends [maybe more] to stay warm. Three creepers creep from the shadows, and while they wish to attack the trainers, the leader commands only to attack Calem, saving Serena. Something dropped on the shadowy figures when we left.**_

* * *

Serena and Calem woke up to screaming. It sounded like a guy and a girl being attack. Calem quickly jumped up and faced the noise. Serena was about to follow him to see if she could help. Calem stopped her by raising his hand.

"No!" he commanded. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Before Serena could argue, Calem was already gone. Serena huffed and remained sitting. She hated it when Calem treated her weaker than him. While she didn't mind the special treatment sometimes, it got old when it happened every day, all day. She crossed her arms and pouted.

_I could help with Chespin_, she thought, holding the Pokeball that held her Chespin.

She was about to call out her Pokemon, when something fell onto her head, knocking her out.

* * *

Bug Pokemon had fallen onto the figures and started to attack them. While Bug-types were normally not so violent instinctively, these Pokemon didn't seem to get the memo. Wurmples and Cascoons jumped and attacked the guy and girl, causing them to scream.

The man however remained untouched. He had stepped out of the way from the raining Pokemon and watched as his lackeys were helplessly attacked. They were getting seriously injured, but he refused to do anything about it. He just remained back.

Suddenly...

"Do you need any help?" called out a voice.

It was the teenager boy, Calem, running to the rescue. The man smiled and left the scene, knowing his main goal had become unprotected.

"You, Team Flare Grunts! You need help?" asked Calem.

The grunts tried to respond with a valid 'yes', but couldn't stop screaming. Calem sighed and got the idea. He pulled out a Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Come on out Froakie!" he called.

* * *

Serena came to soon after. She discovered some sort of fruit fell from the tree she was leaning against and knocked her unconscious. How stupid she felt for being defeated by a fruit. She went to sit up, but found herself blocked.

Standing over her was a large, quadropedial Pokemon. Its long, blue legs could only be compared to its even longer neck and tail.

Serena didn't recognize the Pokemon that loomed over her right away, only to feel stupid when she did. It was an ancient Pokemon she had read about in history books; a Pokemon named Aurorus. She thought they were all extinct, only to be found in fossil. This one, however, appeared to be very much alive.

She stared in wonder at the Pokemon, but soon grew confused why it was standing over her. She then realized she had been pulled to the middle of a small nearby field. She was laying completely flat, while it stood. The Aurorus looked down at her, eyeing her up and down. She felt sort of embarrassed and went to slid out from underneath the Pokemon.

"Auro!" it shouted in anger.

It reached down with its head and gripped on to Serena's shirt with its teeth, causing her to stay underneath him. Serena struggled against the Pokemon's grip, and with the struggle, her shirt became untucked. The Pokemon continued to pull on her shirt and soon Serena heard the seams of the garment ripping right before the fabric completely came apart.

"Ah!" she screamed as her shirt disappeared and bra was exposed.

The Aurorus seemed to like this scene, as Serena saw him smile. She covered her chest with her arms, though Aurorus nuzzled its face against her arms and into her chest. She felt its warm breath against her skin, causing her to shudder.

Serena went to kick only to have the Aurorus kneel its hind legs down, pinning Serena's legs. It continued by using its front legs to paw at Serena's skirt, trying to tear it off.

She wanted to scream for help, but couldn't find her voice. She didn't know what was happening, but it was a terrifying event. She could feel the Pokemon nipping at her chest, leaving red marks scattered across her pale skin. The front legs were still working at her skirt, though it looked like it was only time before the skirt came off. Serena was glad that she still at least had her underwear.

"Auro! Rus!" the Pokemon said.

It buried its face deeper into Serena's chest, gnawing at the bra clasp, which was located in the front. Serena tried to push the face away, but the Pokemon had much more strength than her.

_I am weak_, thought Serena.

She could hear her skirt rip off. Looking down, she saw her white underwear revealed, though the Pokemon did not seem happy to see them.

It continued to bite at her bra, when the bra finally unclasped. The Pokemon ripped off the bra, much to Serena's pain. Aurorus then moved its head towards Serena's groin. Serena guessed what was going to happen.

"No!" she screamed.

The Pokemon grabbed a hold of one of the sides of Serena's underwear and began to pull at it. It wasn't long before they followed the lead of Serena's bra and ripped off. Now Serena was completely naked, her small body completely bare.

The Pokemon readjusted its head to bury its head once again in between Serena's breasts. Serena cried as she rolled her head back and forth. She only stopped when she noticed something. Between the legs of the Aurorus, something was growing. A large, long limb grew from the Aurorus.

Serena gasped in realization.

_Is that a penis?!_ she screamed in her head.

The Aurorus stood back up, but pinned Serena's arms underneath its front legs to stop her from running away. Though standing like this, Serena was allowed to move her legs. She kicked at the penis with her bare feet, but stopped when some white liquid shot out of the limb.

She didn't know how her shoes had disappeared, but that was the least of her worries. She didn't know what the Pokemon was going to do, but hoped it wouldn't do what she thought it might do.

The Pokemon leaned in, shoving itself between Serena's legs. She struggled, trying to push the limb away, but she failed. The penis pushed past her flailing legs and into her tight vagina. She moaned in pain as the Pokemon began to pump. She felt a prick as the penis moved further inside of her.

_This is horrible..._

She was crying as the Pokemon raped her. It continued to have sex with her, ignoring her refusals. The Aurorus continued to nip at her chest, slowly moving up to her neck. Serena didn't know how to react to this.

"St-Ah!" she screamed.

Warmth grew inside of her as she felt the Pokemon seed flow into her. It was a sensation she never wanted to feel again as it pulled out of her. And like nothing happened, the Pokemon walked away from Serena, leaving her to lay on the ground, unable to move.

Serena's consciousness started to fade as the pain continued. The last thing she remembered was someone picking her up.

"Calem?" she said before completely blacking out.

* * *

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Serena wakes up and finds herself in a bed with an unlikely fellow. What happened to the Team Flare grunts and Calem? What about the one man? Do you know who he is? I hope so or you completely ignored what shipping this story is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Serena was raped by the Pokemon, Aurorus. Team Flare grunts were rained on by Bug Pokemon and Calem came to help. Man, does Serena wish he would have stayed. Oh, and the leader of the two grunts has disappeared.**_

* * *

Serena woke up once more to find herself covered by a large, thick satin comforter. She almost fell back to sleep being amongst the warmth, though shot up when she realized she didn't know where she was.

She was sitting in a cherry wood, canopy bed in a dimly lit room. The rest of the room had a cherry wood/red painted theme, making her think of fire right of the bat.

"Yawn!"

Someone yawned and it sounded like it came from right beside her. She quickly turned her head to see a red-headed man waking up right beside her. She recognized him right away. It was Team Flare leader, Lysandre, and someone Serena couldn't stand to hear about. Yet the man she disliked so much was laying beside her, completely naked.

She looked down at herself to find that she was still naked. It looked like she was cleaned up from what happened in the forest, but there seemed to be no effort put towards getting her clothes. She grew more and more concerned as she realized she was laying naked in a bed with a much older, naked man.

Just then the man, still partially asleep, slid his arm around Serena's hips, placing his hand on her butt. She blushed at this and tried to quietly pull away. Suddenly Lysandre's eyes opened.

"So you are awake?" he asked nonchalantly.

He sat up and leaned towards Serena. She tried to push away, but he grabbed her arms and rolled over on top of her, pinning her arms above her head in the process.

"Is that how you greet someone who just saved you?" he asked.

"Saved me? You are the bad guy! You don't save anyone but yourself!" shouted Serena.

She closed her eyes and struggled to get free. Lysandre just chuckled at this.

"I managed to get you away before that Aurorus did anything else to you," he said, leaning his face in close.

Serena didn't open her eyes, sensing he was too close for comfort. Instead she just asked her questions without looking at him.

"You saw that?" she asked.

Lysandre leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Only the end, but I could only imagine how terrifying the beginning looked like. If it was anything as horrible as the ending, it couldn't be anywhere good," he whispered in her ear.

He positioned his hands so he could still pin Serena with just one hand. He then used his free hand to trail across Serena's waist, only to stop on her hips, gripping her.

"Eh," she mumbled.

She bite her lips as she felt Lysandre's hand.

"I don't know what is happening to the Pokemon, but that wasn't the first weird act they have committed," he said. "But I promise it will be the last committed towards you."

He pulled Serena's hips up, bringing up her entire pelvis. She could fell his bare lower region rub against her legs. She could feel the areas his penis touched become warm and tighten.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

She finally opened her eyes to see Lysandre looking back at her with a serious expression.

"I saw a beauty in you that I don't want to disappear. I promise to protect that beauty, even if I have to write over what happened to your body," he answered.

He then slid into Serena slowly, as if teasing her. She moaned loudly as he did so. He began to pump,; slowly at first, but picking up as he continued.

"Stop! Please!" cried Serena.

By now Lysandre had moved his other hand to Serena's waist to help balance himself. She pushed her hands against his chest, though he wouldn't stop no matter how much she might of hit him.

"Wh- Wh-" she stuttered.

She couldn't get words out now. A warm sensation was taking her over. It felt like her entire body was on fire with desire. She didn't want to admit it, but she sort of liked it.

"I want to erase everything that monster did to you," he whispered.

With one last thrust, he came inside Serena, causing her body to shudder and go numb. He pulled out, but continued to cradle her in his arms. He caressed her cheek with one of his hands and gave her a long, forceful kiss on the lips. While Serena fought it, she could still feel the passion behind the kiss. He continued while she fought it, until she finally gave in.

* * *

Calem woke up. It had become morning.

"How long was I out?" he asked himself.

He felt like his head was split open. He touched his forehead and withdrew his hand when he felt something warm. Upon looking at his hand, he saw blood. He recalled what happened.

He called out Froakie, who seemed to have had something wrong with him; because as soon as Calem called out orders for him to fight the Bug Pokemon attacking the grunts, Froakie turned around and attacked Calem. Calem managed to get away by hiding behind a tree, but he guessed he still sustained injuries.

He looked out from behind the tree for the grunts. He gasped as he saw their lifeless bodies laying on the ground. Blood stained their outfits.

_Pokemon... killed them?_ he questioned in his head.

Never had he heard of a Pokemon killing a human or attacking their trainer or ever attacking like that. Calem didn't know what was happening, but he was defiantly afraid. He had to find Serena.

* * *

**That one room with Serena and Lysandre is Lysandre's bedroom. I could imagine him having a large, kingly canopy bed with satin sheets and comforters.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Serena is with Lysandre, but will anything come out of that? And what will happen to her after being raped by both Aurorus and Lysandre? The grunts are now dead and Calem has found out Pokemon are up to no good. What will become of our male trainer?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for 6k views!**

* * *

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Serena was raped by Lysandre, though gave into his kiss at the end. Do I see a relationship [healthy or not] blooming? The grunts were found dead after Calem tried to help them, though no with help from Lysandre. He didn't even help Serena when she was being raped the first time. Calem is still looking for Serena.**_

* * *

Serena laid in Lysandre's arms as he stroked her hair. Her head was placed against his bare chest. She could hear his heartbeat racing, making her feel a bit at ease. He was actually nervous, making her feel more comfortable about her nervousness from before.

"I need to go back to work now that I know you are alright," he said.

Serena got off of him, now laying on top of the multiple layer of pillows, as Lysandre rolled out of bed. She could feel herself blush as she looked at his naked body. While she had just had sex with him, she still felt a bit uncertain seeing him naked so easily.

Lysandre noticed her blushing and smiled. He didn't comment, but his smile was enough to tell Serena he noticed.

He threw on his suit which had been neatly laid on a chair. He left the room without a word.

Serena was left alone to think about what had happened. She was just forced to have sex with her enemy. She had conflicting thoughts about it. While she didn't want it to happen, her body was begging for more. It felt inviting after having the rough sex with Aurorus. He also seemed to radiate with affection when he was holding her. She didn't want to admit she may like him, as he was probably playing with her, her heart was aching for him.

Suddenly a pain shot through her stomach.

"Ah!" she screamed.

She rolled over to her side as she placed her hands on her stomach. She screamed as she felt her stomach start to grew. She looked down for a little bit as he stomach enlarged; only for a little bit though before closing her eyes.

Her stomach stopped growing, and while it wasn't huge, it was still big enough to be noticeable. It was stiff, mimicking that of a pregnant lady's belly. She sat up and looked at her stomach.

"This isn't good," she said, when a pain shot through her back.

* * *

Lysandre heard the scream coming from down the corridor. It had to be from Serena. Panicking he rushed towards the room.

He wanted her to be safe and happy, but that scream she had made sounded completely opposite of that. It sounded full of pain and disgust. He wished to stop her from feeling such emotions.

Rushing, he swung open the door to find the love of his life on her side laying on the bed. She laid on top of the blankets in a hunched over, cradling position. He stepped further in before stopping, shocked by what he saw.

She was holding on to her stomach, which had grown to make her appear pregnant. He rushed to her side, speechless.

"How?" he muttered.

He never seen someone get so pregnant in such little time. She wouldn't have gone from flat stomach to showing so much even if she had sex and gotten pregnant a while ago. He figured it had to be because of something that Pokemon did to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, showing his concern on his face. Though as soon has his hand touched her soft skin, she screamed. Her cries caused him to retract his hand.

Serena pulled herself further into the fetal position as she cried and screamed. Lysandre had no clue what was happening or how her could help. He looked her over, seeing if something was hurting her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Serena could form full words due to pain.

"Ba-Ba-K," she shouted.

Lysandre repeated the sounds she spoke in his head and formed the word, 'Back'. He leaned over her to look at her back and gasped.

There, over her tailbone, something was trying to push through her skin. It was small, but the skin was defiantly being stretched. It looked painful as it began to slowly tear. Coming through the bloody tear in the skin was a blue stub.

The stub grew and grew until it reached a bit passed Serena's feet. It was lined with small, diamond-like gems on each side and the end of it was curled inward. It looked like a tail of an Aurorus.

Serena finally stopped screaming once the tail stopped growing. Lysandre had no clue what was happening, but feared for the girl. He still viewed her as the same beautiful Serena, but feared her pain. He wrapped his arms around her limp body. It was sort of hard due to her belly, but he managed to give her a hug.

"Huh?" questioned Serena.

She didn't expect him to be so accepting of her. She wouldn't be able to have sex like this, so she thought he would just throw her away. She had thought he was just using her as a sex toy. Maybe her assumptions of him were wrong.

"I don't know what is happening to you, but we'll figure it out together," he whispered in her ear.

Serena felt somewhat comforted by his words. He stood up and grabbed his large house cout hanging in the closet. He had Serena wrap herself in it.

"Follow me," he said.

He walked towards the door and gestured Serena to follow him.

"We'll see what is happening in the laboratory," he said. "I have a lot of instruments in there that may be able to help."

Serena nodded and went to stand up, but as she went to take a step, she fell over. Her legs did not feel right. It was like they weren't used to walking. She fell on her hands, and as she landed, her arms went numb.

"Are you okay?" asked Lysandre.

"I think so-Ah!"

Her sentence was interrupted with pain circulating through her arms. She watched as her arms stretched to the length of her legs. They grew a bit more muscles, enough to be able to support her. Her hands also morphed, the palm stretching out and growing to a more dome-like shape. Her fingers shrunk a bit.

"What is happening?" she asked, looking at herself.

She was now standing on all four, with a tail and was pregnant. She felt like a freak.

Lysandre knelt down to look her in the eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I don't know, but I promise I will fix this," he said.

* * *

**No Calem this time. Just a chapter focusing on Lysandre and Serena. I feel like I didn't portray Lysandre perfectly and rushing into his obsession with Serena, but then again, it is an obsession and how long do those really need to grow?**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

**We'll see this story come to a close as Serena's pain finally comes to an end. Can Lysandre handle what is about to happen? And will Calem ever find out what happened to Serena? If he does, how will he react to knowing she is with Lysandre?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will only be doing female trainers; Rosa, Hilda, Serena, Hikari, and Yellow. As for Pokemon, there will be a few smaller ones later on. I don't want only small ones, because it seems to be easier to fight them off.  
**

* * *

**Last time on **_**Endangered...**_

_**Serena had started to doubt Lysandre's intentions and while she did, she morphed, growing a baby bump and a tail. Lysandre returned and proved he had some emotions towards Serena, more so than just a like as a sex toy. Just as Lysandre was going to take her to his personal lab, which he uses to study Pokemon, Serena went through another transformation.**_

* * *

By the time the two got to Lysandre's small lab, Serena had gone through even more transformations. Her arms and legs turned completely into those of an Aurorus. Her neck also stretched out, gaining an extra foot. She felt like an Aurorus-human hybrid creature.

"Serena, please lay up on the table," said Lysandre.

He gestured to a long, metal table sitting in the middle of the room. All sorts of machines sat around it. Serena was a bit on edge being surrounded by such scary-looking machines, but followed Lysandre's ordered.

She slowly walked up to the table, still not used to having four legs. She placed her front legs on the table and pulled herself up. She plopped onto the cold table.

The coolness felt good against her cool skin. She was still naked, so all her skin was exposed. Her belly was still throbbing from growing so much. She felt whatever was inside of her moving. It felt like her organs were being smashed and jellied inside of her.

"Ah," she moaned.

She grabbed her stomach as it felt like she was being squeezed.

Serena looked towards Lysandre, who was writing stuff down. It appeared like he was writing down her symptoms, trying to figure out how they came about. He was about to grab a needle, probably to get a blood sample, when Serena screamed again, much louder.

"Something's happening!" she screamed.

Lysandre dropped the needle and ran to Serena's side. He craddled her head in his hands and she ground her teeth.

She felt like something was pushing. She wanted it to end. Her legs were slowly moving apart against her will. She soon felt warm liquid coat her inner thighs. Her eyes closed as the pain continued.

"Please Serena, just trust me," Lysandre spoke calmly. "Push!"

Serena didn't know what he meant.

"Push!" he repeated even louder.

Serena gave a small nod and did as she was told. She pushed, though didn't know why. It felt like her groin was tearing in two. She continued to push and soon felt something pushing its way between her legs.

She opened her eyes to see what looked like a large egg coming out of her. She went to scream, but couldn't find her voice. She kept pushing like Lysandre had told her and watched the egg slid out. Lysandre pulled his hands away from Serena and grabbed the egg before it could fall to the floor. He placed it on a cushioned chair and went back to Serena.

Her stomach had returned to its flat state, though all her other mutations remained. She began to cry.

Lysandre softly wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry. I bet you'll return to normal in no time," he said. "I bet these transformations were because of that egg, and now that it is out of you, you'll go back to normal."

She continued to cry.

"Can you please look away?" she asked him. "I feel like a freak, so can you please not look at me when I look this ugly?"

But Lysandre's eye did not leave her. She went to speak again, but he stop her with a kiss.

"Don't you ever call yourself ugly. You here me?!" He said harshly. Serena was taken back. "I think you are beautiful, not based on your physical appearance, but based on your personality. Your personality hasn't changed, right?"

Lysandre stared down at her. She shook her head.

"Then my opinion of you hasn't either," he said, kissing her again.

Serena closed her eyes. She felt like she was melting into the kiss. Soon she felt Lysandre pull his lips away.

"Look, you're already changing back," he said.

She opened her eyes. She didn't see a change at first, but then noticed her neck had returned to normal length. She couldn't help but smile.

"I love your smile," he said.

He climbed on to the table, towering over Serena. She blushed.

"I don't think- I don't think you should do that," she stuttered. "What if the table collapses?"

Serena looked away from Lysandre's smirk. He grabbed her chin and harshly pulled her face back. He then planted a kiss onto her lips. There was so much force behind it, Serena wasn't expecting it and wasn't ready for it. He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She felt like she was choking on him as he intertwined his tongue with hers.

He didn't even come up for air as he began to undress. Serena felt like this was too much. She had just gone through so much that it was too soon for anything like this, especially this rough. She pushed against his now bare chest.

"Ah!" she gasped.

Lysandre had pulled away.

"Looks like you got your hands back," he said with a chuckle.

Serena looked at her hands. Her arms and hands had all transformed back. Now all that was left was her lower half.

"How about you put those to use?" Lysandre said.

He grabbed on of her hands and slid it into his unbuttoned pants and underneath his underwear. Serena turned red upon feeling his hard member.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"It is all your fault," he responded.

_HUH?! _she screamed in her head.

"Your smile is what aroused me," he explained. "It only makes sense that you pay for what you did to me."

Before Serena could argue, he pressed his lips against hers one more time. Her hand was still stuck in his pants. She could feel his pulse as her palm was pressed up against his member. His own hands ran their way down her body as he pressed himself against her. One of his hands managed to get between his legs and rubbed up against her tail.

Serena twitched.

It was such a strange sensation. It filled Serena with warmth.

"Looks like I found a weak spot," whispered Lysandre.

He went back to stroking her tail, pressing all the right buttons causing her to moan. Lysandre just smiled and went to slide off his pants.

* * *

Calem had heard that Lysandre had grabbed Serena. He was now on his way to Lysandre's mansion to get her back.

_I will not let him hurt her_, he thought.

He was dodging wild Pokemon everywhere. It was taking a bit of time due to this, but he was rushing.

Calem cared for Serena and he would not dare her be touched by anyone, especially Lysandre.

"I am coming Serena," he said.

* * *

Lysandre and Serena were now laying on the floor, both naked and holding each other. Serena had completely transformed back.

"I love you, Serena," whispered Lysandre in her ears.

Serena burried her face in his wide chest to hide her blush. She could feel his hands making their way down her back, only to stop on her butt. He squeezed her, causing her to squeak.

She paused for a bit before looking up at Lysandre.

"Thank you, Lysandre," she whispered. Another pause, followed by, "I... Love you, too."

Lysandre was so happy to hear these words. He decided he never wanted to let Serena go again.

* * *

**End of Serena and Lysandre's story. Poor Calem, how will he feel when he finds out the girl he cares for loves his enemy? Well, the world will never know because this is the end of that. Next up is Hilda and Cheren.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hilda was terrified. She didn't know how she got into this situation or how to get out. She was afraid to move, so she remained motionless and kept her eyes closed.

She felt something hard and warm push against her legs. She kept her legs tightly together. Her dress had some how been ripped off. Her underwear remained, but she wasn't going to rely on just that.

She didn't know what was touching her, but refused to open her eyes to look. She knew someone had her pinned down and was messing with her. She bit her lip as she felt something wet touch her legs, though she kept her eyes shut.

Her arms were pinned down to her chest as she felt herself pinned by something furry. She thought maybe someone wearing a fur coat... But it felt thicker than fur...

Suddenly she felt her underwear shift to the side at the crotch and something force itself into her. She grunted in pain as it began to thrust, faster and faster, harder and harder each time. She could feel warmth overflowing inside of her, like she was about to burst.

Thinking about it, Hilda wanted to cry. She needed to distract herself...

_Cheren... _She thought.

* * *

Cheren was one of Hilda's best friends and a very dear one at that. While he may have never known it, Hilda had a long time crush on him. She tried desperately to hide it in front of him, as to not ruin their friendship.

Yet she didn't mind crushing on him in secret...

"Earth to Hilda!"

Hilda shook her head, coming back to her senses. She was daydreaming about a show she had recently watched, completely ignoring the conversation at hand. She rarely did this, but today she was pretty tired. She had stayed up late to watch the show and didn't get enough sleep. And without enough sleep for her, Hilda will not be able to concentrate all day.

Cheren sat in front of her, across the cafe table. After completely dazing off, Hilda had forgotten he was even there. Hilda blushed at such an idea as forgetting Cheren.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" he asked.

Cheren knew her so well. Hilda just smiled at the thought her friend knew so much about her.

"You got me there," she said.

He chuckled and patted her on the head. His soft smile brought a giant grin to Hilda's face. She was so happy to see him smile.

"What were you talking about now?" she asked.

Cheren sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Midsummer Fireworks Festival tonight," he said. "I have no one else to go with, so I was just wondering..."

His voice trailed off and he looked away, like he was trying to hide something. Hilda could tell her friend was feeling slightly awkward asking her this. It would be the first time they ever did something like this together. Usually they had Bianca with them, so this time it would be only them.

Hilda paused, as if trying to think of an answer. Really, she already knew what she was going to say, but it was funny to watch Cheren squirm.

"Well?!" he asked, very impatiently.

Hilda chuckled.

"sure, of course," she responded.

Cheren sighed a breath of relief and flashed a smile at the girl. He pushed his glasses up in a way that had Hilda's heart swooning.

"I'll meet you at the festival at eight," he said. "I cannot wait to see you there."

With that he left, probably to go get ready, so assumed Hilda. She needed to get ready too.

* * *

It had happened when she was going to go meet Cheren at the festival. She had been taking a short cut, due to running a bit late, and needed to get their quickly. She didn't want to have Cheren waiting.

But it was dark and the path was unoccupied. She was a sitting Ducklett and didn't even know it.

**End of the first chapter of Cheren and Hilda's story.**

**As for pairings go, I prefer CherenxHilda with N as a conflict starter. Much how I really like RosaxHugh with Curtis as a conflict starter.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Will Hilda make it to the festival? What is Cheren thinking? And who is raping Hilda? Will we ever know?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the third story of **_**Endangered**_** and then there are only two more (Hikari and Yellow). Being my most popular story, I am thinking of some type of sequel. Just write down in the reviews you would like to see after **_**Endangered**_**.**

* * *

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Hilda was invited to a festival by Cheren, but she ended up being late. Typical Hilda there. Anyway, she ended up being attacked by someone or something. She didn't know, she closed her eyes after not being able to fight back. Anyway, she was raped and left in the empty path.**_

* * *

Who ever was hurting Hilda soon ran, only after giving her a small prick inside of her. She laid on the path, her dress laying beside her, for a while; making sure it was safe to move.

She opened her eyes and found she was alone.

_Why me?_ she asked in her head, crying all the while.

She slid back on her dress and looked herself over. Her legs were shaking and her hair was messed up, but she looked normal.

"I bet Cheren is gone by now," she said.

It was the first time Cheren and her would be together by themselves, and Cheren even asked her. She didn't want to skip out on him. She brushed her hair with her hands and check to make sure nothing looked messed up. She stumbled down the path to the festival.

* * *

"Where is she?" asked Cheren. "She is beyond 30 minutes late, way passed her usually lateness."

He stood near the entrance of the festival, glancing at his watch. It was already pitch dark out, only lit up by the many festival lights; but the paths weren't well lit at all. He hoped she hadn't gotten hurt.

_I really should have walked her here_, thought Cheren.

"Cheren?"

He quickly turned by sighed when discovering it wasn't who he had hoped. Standing there was a girl he really didn't want to see at the moment, Bianca.

Don't get him wrong, he and Bianca were friends; but he had told her a little lie.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Bianca approaching him.

He didn't want to go as a group, but just with Hilda.

"Actually, I am waiting for Hilda... I was going to-"

But before Cheren could finish his awkward explanation, Bianca cut him off.

"You asked out Hilda, huh?" she asked, very amused.

Cheren blushed.

"I'll leave you here to wait. I don't want you to get caught stuck in a group on your first date," she said with a giggle.

She skipped away leaving Cheren completely flustered.

"Cheren."

* * *

Hilda appeared right behind Cheren after Bianca left.

"Hilda, about time," said Cheren.

He didn't want to seem to excited that Hilda came, but he sounded more irritated than he actually was.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said with a chuckle.

She scratched her head and gave a small smile at Cheren. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, well you're here now," he said, grabbing Hilda's hand. "I thought I was going to get stood up."

He began to pull Hilda through the crowd. He was trying to distract himself from his awkward worries.

"Stood up?" asked Hilda.

The way he said it sounded like it was considered a date.

_No way..._ she thought.

"Huh? Oh! Nev-Nevermind!" he stuttered.

He kept Hilda behind him as he continued to tug her along. He wanted to hide his blushing face. Hilda chuckled, though really she was also blushing.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Cheren, finally facing Hilda.

"There is so much," Hilda said, looking around. "I don't know."

"How about we check out the food booths then," suggested Cheren.

Hilda nodded and they continued on. Though upon passing a few people, Hilda heard something that jumped out at her.

"Did you hear? There are people being attacked by their Pokemon. That is why there are being restrictions set on Pokemon," said one person.

"Yeah, but only male Pokemon. Female and genderless Pokemon seem to be fine, minus Ditto and all," replied another.

"There are also claims of male Pokemon attacking and mating with female humans," said the first person.

Hilda and Cheren continued past the gossiping duo. Cheren didn't seem to listen in on their conversation, but Hilda did. She felt a knot form in her stomach.

_Pokemon?_ she wondered. _Could it be?_

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was with Cheren now, she couldn't... She wouldn't think of that. She just had to forget it.

"I want cotton candy!" she shouted.

She darted towards the cotton candy booth, pulling Cheren behind her.

* * *

**Not my longest chapter, but I wanted to do something somewhat couple-y. Couple-y? Well, it is a word now. Anyway, I wanted to give a small chapter of Cheren and Hilda happy together, because next chapter will not be.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Hilda comes down from the bliss of having a sorta-date with Cheren. She found out about people being raped by Pokemon, but is that what happened to her? Well, you should know the answer to that already, but you don't know what type. Find out in the upcoming chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time on **_**Endangered**_**...**

_**Hilda went on a date with Cheren after being attacked by someone or something. During so, she over heard people talking about Pokemon rape and feared that might have happened to her.**_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Hilda went to the festival with Cheren. It stayed at the front of her mind over the days, distracting her from all her other responsibilities.

"I am so happy," cried Hilda as she flopped down on her bed.

Today she was supposed to clean the house as her mom was busy all day, but she couldn't focus. She figured it would probably be best to take a break and try to get her mind set.

She was so happy to have been with Cheren. She sighed at the image of Cheren's smile flooding her head.

"I loved it," she said after the sigh.

She smiled as she stared at the ceiling; though the smile disappeared as soon as pain flooded into Hilda's abdomen. She cringed as it felt like her stomach was splitting. She drew her legs close and hugged them, forming a fetal position. Tear began to stream down her face as the pain increased.

_What is going on?_ she wondered. _Could it be because of what happened early that night?_

She thought that maybe it was because she had been raped and the rape caused her body to act funny. But this thought was put on hold when she felt something push against her legs. She looked down to see her lower belly growing, pushing her legs out of the way and to the side.

"What the-" she screamed, but was cut off as the belly suddenly increased in speed.

Her skin stretched quickly as her belly jolted out. The pain only stopped once her stomach had grown to the size of a pregnant woman well into her pregnancy. The belly pushed out from underneath her shirt, stretching it. Her shorts' button had popped off and the zipper broken as her belly had grown.

Hilda touched the stomach and felt that it was actually hard, like something had grown inside of it.

"I wonder if it is a tumor," she said, poking the belly.

It was a weird thought, but your belly does just grow like that. She felt funny with the belly.

"I wonder if it is really that bad," she said, getting up.

The belly was pretty heavy, but she could walk. Hilda decided to check it out in her long mirror on the other side of the room. She stopped and gasped upon seeing what had happened to her. Not only her belly scared her, but what happened to her face.

Her nose had turned bright red and grown to about the size of her face, extending down to where her mouth would be. A think, black curly mustache had grown to hide her mouth and chin. Her eyes had rounded out completely to perfect circles. She looked like a Probopass mutant.

"What is going on?!" she screamed.

* * *

**Not much in this chapter but going into Hilda's transformation. It isn't supposed to be long, but I hope to make it much longer next chapter.**

**Next time on **_**Endangered**_**... Hilda freaks out when Cheren visits her. She is still stuck in her transformation! Oh no!**


End file.
